The Gift
by eprime
Summary: The realities of life get to Akihito.


**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Spoilers:** Post Escape and Love/Pray in the Abyss

**Contains:** fluff (hey, my sap quotient rises this time of year. ;p)

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to write a sappy, feel-good story for Asami and Akihito to celebrate the season. If you're all sugared out, avert your eyes now. :) Happy Holidays and Best Wishes for the New Year! (A little bit of inspiration for this came from _Tokyo Vice_ by Jake Adelstein.)

* * *

><p>The lights of Tokyo shone brilliantly outside the huge floor to ceiling windows of the penthouse, though Akihito wouldn't notice if they'd all blinked out at once, just as he didn't notice the cold chill of the glass his forehead rested against.<p>

"You look troubled."

He started slightly, not having heard Asami enter.

Asami's palm pressed against the window next to Akihito's as he came up behind him. The warmth was comforting, and for once, Akihito didn't resist the urge to lean into it. Asami's other arm came around his waist when he did, and Asami nuzzled into his hair.

When Akihito didn't say anything. Asami turned him around and tipped his chin up, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

A line appeared between his eyebrows when Akihito merely looked at him searchingly then shook his head and leaned into Asami's broad chest, hiding his face against the fine fabric of Asami's shirt.

"Akihito?"

Akihito sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Did something happen?"

"Not to me, no."

The slightly bitter note in Akihito's voice caused Asami to pull back a little, his eyes probing Akihito's before he simply pulled him away from the window and onto the sleek couch, gesturing at him to stay put as he went to the liquor cabinet and poured out a finger of amber-colored liquid into a glass. Akihito watched him pour another for himself, doubling the amount.

He sat next to Akihito, silently passing him the drink, his assessing gaze unwavering. "Is your family well? Your friends?"

"They're fine."

The ridges of the crystal glass dug into Akihito's fingers as his grip tightened around it. He lifted it to his lips and took a tentative sip, letting the smoky taste wash over his tongue before he braved the burn of the scotch as it slid down his throat.

"Then what has you in this mood?"

Akihito looked away from the concern in Asami's eyes. It had taken him a long time to admit to the level of feeling between them both, but he finally had, though it wasn't often verbalized. It made him feel warm and safe, while at the same time uneasy with the unabashed acknowledgement, spoken or not, that Asami was willing to show him. It made things so complicated sometimes.

"Asami?" Akihito bit his lip, still not looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Could I-could I ask you a question? About your business?"

Silence reigned for several seconds, and Akihito was forced to risk a quick look at Asami who didn't seem angry at all. Rather, he was staring toward Akihito with a pensive look in his eyes. His heart quickened a little. If he wasn't sure he had to be mistaken, he would have thought that Asami looked almost...sad.

Finally, Asami's eyes sharpened again and he gave Akihito a half-smile. "You may ask."

Well, that was more or less what Akihito had expected. He could ask and Asami could very likely choose not to answer. He took a deep breath through his nose before speaking. There was really no way to lead up to this casually.

"Do you have any involvement in human trafficking?"

Asami's eyes widened, and Akihito knew that he had surprised him. Still, there was no hesitation.

"I do not engage in human trafficking."

A heavy rapid double thud of his heart made Akihito's chest throb. Asami wouldn't lie to him. He just wouldn't answer at all if it didn't suit him.

"And do you do business with those who do?"

Asami drank from his glass, taking his time before answering, though his eyes stayed locked on Akihito.

Finally, he spoke. "Do you consider prostitution a form of human trafficking?"

Akihito frowned. "I-" He had to stop and think, and his thoughts made him shake his head and he set his glass down on the table in front of him with an angry little thunk. "I don't know. It's not...it's not so simple. I don't like it. I think mostly it's a bad thing, and there's a huge amount of exploitation and abuse going on even when people are supposedly willing. And it _is_ illegal. But I-I guess it's maybe not quite the same, _if_ the people involved really are willing and of age. I mean, I don't have the right to judge that if..."

Asami said nothing as Akihito trailed off, only regarded him with an intent focus that made Akihito feel as if _he_ were being judged.

"The sex industry isn't something I've chosen to invest in myself. Though, you have to know it's highly lucrative. I've had deals in other areas with those who do." He paused a moment. "_Not_ traffickers, though. As a rule, I don't do business with them."

Akihito couldn't help his curiosity. "Why not?"

Asami's expression grew slightly more shuttered and he responded coolly. "Even people like me draw lines somewhere, Akihito."

The subtle reprimand stung, and Akihito instantly felt guilt surge up inside him, along with a dose of anger. Was it such an improper question considering what Asami did? But he reached out anyway, laying a hand on Asami's knee.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" He felt his eyes burn a little and he blinked rapidly, tipping his chin toward his chest as he remembered all the things Asami had done for him without any real thanks or repayment. "You...you really-I..."

Asami sighed, and Akihito heard his glass clink against the tabletop before he was pulled into Asami's embrace.

"I'm not a nice man." His warm fingers threaded through Akihito's hair. "I might not traffic in humans, but I surely do in other things of which you wouldn't approve."

Akihito sniffled a little, making the arms tighten around him. "No shit," he said a little shakily, hoping Asami would understand. He'd already made as much peace as he ever would with his somewhat hazy knowledge of the details of Asami's organization. If he were entirely honest with himself, a cowardly part of him had never wanted to know the details because it was so much easier to avoid the responsibility of that knowledge.

The fact that this was coming up now was just something he couldn't hide from. He had simply _had_ to know.

As if he read his mind, Asami probed. "Why are you asking this now?"

He allowed Akihito to stay pressed up against his chest, avoiding his penetrating eyes.

"It started with a reporter friend of mine. He's been working on this story..."

Slowly, the words started to spill out and Akihito quietly related the details one particular "businessman" who owned a string of hostess clubs around the city. He was partnered with some foreigner who supposedly was the PR guy for luring the women into the country with the promise of legitimate, high-paying jobs.

"I know this isn't a new thing, Asami. I know that, but does that mean it shouldn't matter? No one really cares, or if they do, it doesn't matter. Their hands are tied. There's so few people helping them. And I..." His voice got tighter. "I went along with him during one interview. He was speaking with a woman who had been forced to work for these scumballs for a year, but they had her passport and had threatened her family back home if she tried to talk to her embassy or anything like that. She told us stories...it made me think of things."

Without noticing, he tightened his fingers around Asami's sleeve, leaning gratefully into the hand that came up to cup his cheek. His voice lowered.

"I remember my first days in Hong Kong-Feilong threatening that he would get me addicted to drugs and sell me off to some hideous old man. I was so scared. I-I could hardly bear to even think about that possibility."

Asami's hand stayed gentle, stroking down Akihito's back soothingly, though his eyes lit up with a dangerous glow over Akihito's bent head. If Akihito had looked up, he would have been startled by the savage expression darkening Asami's usually impassive face.

"And I know that compared to how it could have been I didn't have it so bad there. Even though Feilong...even though I..."

This time Asami's arms tightened almost painfully. "Akihito."

His arms slipped around Asami's waist and he held on tightly. "When I spoke to that woman it all came back-how terrifying it was to be all alone in a strange place, to have no one, and not to know what might happen to me next. To have to do things that..." Tears began to wet the front of Asami's shirt and his voice hitched a little. "When Feilong was betrayed on that cruise ship and the Russians got me, I thought it was all going to happen all over again. But I had you, didn't I? You were out there trying to get me back, and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been. Seeing you on that ship was like...I can't even describe it."

"I won't ever let something like that happen to you again."

Akihito raised his head, meeting Asami's pained gaze and he smiled tremulously. "I know."

With something like reverence he traced his fingertips over the planes of Asami's face.

"Those women don't have anyone like you, though, and I-I wanted to be able to help them. But I went to some of the people I know on the police force and they couldn't do much at all with the way things stand. Sure there have been some changes to the laws but they haven't changed the reality of the situation much. It's just so...so infuriating...because if you aren't somebody _important_, no one cares."

Akihito laughed humorlessly. "And I know I don't need to tell _you_ this. You'll probably just say I'm naive, but I'm not because I _know_ that's how the world is but it doesn't make it r-r-right." His bowed again and sagged against Asami, letting his distress pour out into that solid, steady presence.

Asami let it run it's course before he spoke, merely pulling him closer and holding him until he'd quieted and settled into a tired huddle in Asami's lap.

"I don't think you're naive. Not in that way, anyway. You've got your eyes open, and your heart won't let you shut them again. It makes you, you."

"What I am is useless. I can't even document any of it because it's too dangerous for the women, and the cops already know what sleazebags these guys are. Off the record, a contact told me they've been working on a case against those two, but even if that ever pans out, it's for some other racket." He gave a sad, cynical laugh. "I guess beggars can't be choosers, huh?"

"What happened to the girl you spoke to?"

"Oh." Somewhat surprised by the question, Akihito lifted his head. "My friend finally convinced her to go the embassy. They were able to get her a new passport and send her home. _She_ got out at least."

Akihito sighed pensively and then offered up a small smile. "Thanks for listening, Asami. It helped. I think I'll take a shower now."

Asami's eyes followed Akihito as he rose and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"You look pretty good like that, Asami."<p>

Akihito smirked at the contrast between the black silk pajamas Asami wore and the bright red scarf and mittens Akihito had spent several frustrating weeks knitting secretly at odd moments once he'd received a crash course in how to do it from Takato's wife, Mokoto. He had a few brown bags full of his earlier less successful attempts at outerwear shoved in the back of his closet. If Asami ever _really_ pissed him off, he'd be sure to pull one of them out and make him wear it to the office.

Asami merely returned the smirk. "Why don't you come sit on Santa's lap?" He patted his thigh with one red-mitten clad hand, somehow managing to look sexy even with a fluffy, white puffball dangling over one eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, pervert." Akihito rolled his eyes, but that didn't stop him from kicking aside crumpled wrapping paper and obligingly crawling on top of Asami, squirming around to get comfortable as he pulled a blanket over the both of them. He groaned, though, as Asami picked up the remote control and the news station appeared on the large screen. "Really? Couldn't we watch something a little more cheerful today?"

"I want to see the weather forecast."

Akihito snorted, resigned to humoring Asami. "Fine, but I'm not watching any financial reports."

Asami's tolerant chuckle tickled his ear and Akihito grinned to himself, enjoying the cozy warmth they shared. Asami had...well, he'd been a little different over the past few weeks: busy, yes, but he had been more open in some way that Akihito had found hard to explain. They had been talking more, and though Akihito was still somewhat shy about opening himself in new ways to Asami, he had to admit he'd really liked it.

"Hey, Asami-"

"Shh...I want to hear this."

He scowled, but fell silent as the news anchor began to make his report. At first, he barely paid attention until the phrase "human trafficking" linked with the name of the man his friend had been investigating jumped out at him. His head jerked up and he stared wide-eyed at the screen. He couldn't quite take it all in as the anchor droned on.

_International ring._ _Crackdown. Inter-departmental cooperation. Arrests. Aid organizations. Generous donations, Anonymous sources_..."

He didn't move when Asami finally shut off the television. His chest and throat contracted with a painful pressure that left him speechless. Slowly, he shifted, kneeling up astride Asami, meeting eyes that softened as they took in his tear-streaked face.

"Merry Christmas, Akihito."

He threw himself at Asami, sobbing with messy fervor against his neck.

"And all I got you was that s-stupid s-scarf and m-mittens!"

"They're perfect. You made them." Asami pressed a kiss to his temple, his deep voice rumbling against his ear. Akihito had no difficulty imagining the leer he was sure accompanied it as Asami's mittened hand slipped under the waistband of Akihito's pajamas and stroked. "And they're multi-purpose too."

Akihito didn't know whether to laugh or moan, so he pulled Asami closer instead, whispering a gift into his ears.


End file.
